


Second-hand goods

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: "Oh" Canada had tried to carelessly wave his hand and therefore imply that what he said next was meaningless when it really wasn't. "He just accidentally hit me this time before controlling himself. It doesn't even hurt." Russia kept his expression light, but inside he was furious. This had been going on for too long.





	Second-hand goods

"Oh," Canada had tried to carelessly wave his hand and therefore imply that what he said next was meaningless when it really wasn't. "You know how with Alfred's population that his views on women, mixed races, contraceptives, and homosexuality can change at the drop of a hat. He just accidentally hit me this time before controlling himself. It doesn't even hurt."

Actually, it did hurt. A lot. Alfred had actually broken his hand, and only a few hours ago, right before Mathew had gotten the call from his friend Ivan that the other Nation was coming over and already close to his house and had to run from the coffee shop he'd fled to after leaving Alfred's house when...the incident had happened. Even for a Nation, there hadn't been time enough to heal and the bone was still mostly broken and bruised, but Mathew was careful to imply that it was only a bruise and he coloured so easily with his pale skin and yada yada yada, really anything he could say, when he'd caught Ivan's immediate pause and darkening expression upon opening his door to the other man and Ivan had immediately zeroed in on Mathew's arm, and the dark purple bruise covering most of it as soon as Mathew had so cheerfully greeted him.

Mathew wasn't too sure if Ivan bought his excuse, despite his murmurings of "oh, yes, of course. I have the same problem too at times."

Ivan meanwhile tried to keep his expression and tone light without his aura slipping out, but it was hard. On the inside, he was in turmoil. This was the fourth time this month that he'd seen such bruises or scrapes on Mathew, and who knows how many he hadn't caught in the time it takes for Nations to heal. This was recent, and sure Mathew had been pretending to handle his arm normally, but Russia was a master at reading people, and he knew all movements with it were fake and Canada was actually protecting the limb. It indicated a bit more pain and restriction of movement than just a large bruise warranted. If that arm didn't at least have a fracture, Russia would cut off his own toe. 

Something was going on, and Mathew was one of his few friends. He would protect him, even if Mathew did not want any protection, or know that he needed it.


End file.
